Tapón
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi tiene como manía hacer que Sora repita lo que dice más de tres veces (ya sea por descuido, porque no presta real atención, o porque no entiende a lo que se refiere) y esto genera que Sora se llene de mal humor. Al principio no le molestaba, pero con lo constante y odioso que era, la pasciencia se acabó. ¿Cómo lo solucionaran?


Subo un retillo que cogí de mendigas Fickeras en el foro Proyecto 1-8 de Genee. Espero que se asemeje a la idea que tenía de ello *meyo*

* * *

Su reto era el siguiente:

Taichi tiene como manía hacer que Sora repita lo que dice más de tres veces (ya sea por descuido, porque no presta real atención, o porque no entiende a lo que se refiere) y esto genera que Sora se llene de mal humor. Al principio no le molestaba, pero con lo constante y odioso que era, la pasciencia se acabó. ¿Cómo lo solucionaran?

* * *

 **ºTapónº**

 **.**

—Taichi; ¿has doblado la ropa tal y como te pedí?

No hubo contestación. Sora se asomó para ver qué ocurría. No podía ser que eso ya estuviera convirtiéndose en una costumbre. Ser ignorada no era algo que a todo el mundo le gustara. Puede que a las personas tímidas en algún momento de su vida o cuando alguien metía la pata de sobremanera.

Pero en ese momento, no. Se suponía que su pareja tenía que escucharla y eran solo dos personas en un piso pequeño.

Taichi estaba inclinado sobre una revista de deportes, mirando por encima las fotografía de los jugadores que lucían botas o algún tipo de equipación que le interesara. Pero eso no le daba derecho a ignorarla de tal modo.

Se plantó detrás de él y puso una mano sobre la revista. Taichi dio un respingo al notarla.

—Ah, Sora —nombró como si acabara de percatarse de que estaba en la casa —. ¿Me has llamado?

Sora frunció el ceño.

—Te he llamado. Te he gritado. Te he nombrado. Tres veces, Taichi. Tres veces. Y, obviamente, no has venido a decirme "Sí, cariño, está listo".

Taichi se rascó la nuca sin comprender.

—No te entiendo.

Sora bufó. Se sentó a su lado y apartó con cuidado la revista. Podía estar enfadada, pero tampoco era tan descuidada como para romper las cosas del hombre que amaba. Eso sí que terminaría sin solucionar sus problemas. Ni siquiera un arrebato de furia podría ser utilizado como excusa.

—Desde hace tiempo estoy notando que no me prestas atención. Y no me refiero a esa de pareja, sexualmente hablando, como mujer estoy muy satisfecha. Estoy hablando de cuando tenemos conversaciones o cuando te pido que hagas algo. Taichi, en serio, cuando te pido ayuda es porque estoy saturada. Yo también estoy cansada y necesito ayuda. Si lo hacemos entre los dos, terminaremos antes y podremos sentarnos a ver revistas de futbol juntos, o a ver un partido. Lo que quieras.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Taichi parecía estar asimilando sus palabras. De pasar a la sorpresa, el orgullo y la duda, ahora estaba en la aceptación.

—Creo que intento ayudarte en todo —recalcó.

—Lo sé. Pero, mira, ayer por ejemplo: te pedí que bajaras la basura cuando te ibas a ir a tomar unas cervezas con Yamato. Olvidaste la basura o quizás ni me prestaste atención. Tuve que tirarla yo por la mañana cuando me iba a trabajar y tuve que poner el fregaplatos porque, por culpa de desviarme por la basura, no podía entretenerme en fregar los platos.

—No te oí —garantizó él frunciendo el ceño —. ¿De verdad me lo dijiste?

—Te lo dije.

Taichi se rascó los cabellos, confundido. Parecía intentar recordar ese momento sin lograrlo. Sora empezó a sentir la vena del cuello palpitarle y dolor en las sienes. ¿Por qué era tan complicado todo?

—Ya no es por el tema de ayudarme, es que no es cómodo que me estés ignorando todo el tiempo. Si no quieres hacer algo, dímelo y cambiaremos de trabajo. Pero no me ignores y dejes las cosas a medio hacer o sin hacerlas.

Taichi se movió hasta tomarla de las manos. Siempre cálidas y grandes que ocultaban las suyas con fuerza. Sora levantó la vista de sus manos a sus ojos.

—Sora, de verdad que nunca ha sido mi intención ignorarte. Sabes que tiendo a estar en las nubes o enfocarme en algo cuando lo veo. Si no me presionas, no me entero y me olvido.

—Porque vives en tu mundo —espetó sin poder controlarse.

Taichi apartó las manos con algo de brusquedad.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—Es lo que me estás dando a entender.

—Pues no es así —se defendió —. Yo también poco mi granito de arena en esta caso. Recojo el salón, procuro que tu habitación de costura esté limpia y fresca. Hago la cama, arreglo nuestro armario. Le cambio el agua al gato tres veces al día para que luego se pirre por la de las macetas.

Sora infló los mofletes.

—Todo eso también lo hago yo, Taichi. Nos turnamos los días. No es como si lo hicierais todos los días. Pero la que lleva las compras, la comida, lo necesario que falta en la casa, las facturas de la casa y del médico, quien siempre se asegura de que todo esté cerrado, la que se esfuerza porque tus cosas estén en perfecto estado y un sinfín de cosas más, soy yo y nunca cambiamos en eso. Solo te pedí que bajaras la basura porque ese día llegaba tarde. Y que hoy doblaras la ropa en vez de estar mirando equipaciones de futbol.

Yagami frunció el ceño, ofendido. Se puso en pie y metió los dedos entre los cabellos, incrédulo.

—¿Me estás acusando de que no hago nada?

Sora se confundió. ¿A eso habían llegado? ¿A echarse trastos a la cabeza como si nada? Nunca había sido su intención. Pero estaba tan enfada y alterada que quizás medir sus palabras no era lo más lógico que hacía en ese momento. Había herido al hombre al que amaba incoherentemente.

Se frotó el rostro angustiada.

—Eso no es cierto —reconoció —. Es mentira que no hagas nada. Solo… me siento furiosa con el hecho de que no prestes atención cuando te pido ayuda.

Taichi entrecerró los ojos.

—Las mujeres tenéis una forma de pedir ayuda muy extraña. "Dobla la ropa"; "friega los platos". Dices que quieres ayuda, que la pides, pero eso no es verdad: la ordenas.

Sora enmudeció. Iba a protestar pero Taichi tenía razón. Siempre había sido. Quizás fuera influencia de su madre. Y a la vez, esta de su abuela. La cosa iba por largo arraigada en la familia. Quizás fuera de esas mujeres odiosas que terminaban queriendo al marido de esclavo.

—Lo siento… lo siento —se disculpó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—De todas maneras —interrumpió él acariciándole la mejilla —. Me temo que no estaba mirando la equipación de futbol, si no esto.

Alargó la mano para abrir la revista de nuevo. Aparecía un jugador famoso al que habían tenido que colocar un implante coclear. Sora se alarmó al verlo, mirándole.

—Taichi no…

—No lo sé. Quizás mi déficit de atención se deba a esto más que a "no escucharte". En el trabajo también me ha ocurrido.

Sora se mordisqueó el labio nerviosa, lo abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso en su vientre. Taichi la acarició sonriente.

—Esta misma tarde tengo cita con el médico. ¿No quieres venir?

Ella asintió rauda y veloz. Quería enterarse de todo. Saber qué ocurría. Estaría ahí como una buena esposa. Le querría aún si le faltaba audición. Al fin y al cabo, eso no cambiaba nada de su amor.

 _Horas más tarde._

Taichi se reía a carcajadas dentro del coche. Sora lo fulminaba con la mirada y le pegaba pellizcos como venganza. Yagami se enderezó y la retuvo antes de que tuvieran un accidente. El rostro de Sora podía hacer juego con su cabello.

—¡Te odio!

—Mentira, me amas —bromeó él.

—Ahora mismo te odio mucho. ¿Tienes idea del miedo que tenía?

—¿Es que me ibas a querer menos? —dudó él.

Sora abrió la boca incrédula.

—¡Claro que no! Te iba a querer mucho más. Pero hoy no. Para en la farmacia. Iré a comprar tus gotas para el oído… ¡SUCIO! ¡Diablos, Taichi!

Yagami se rio todavía más fuerte mientras ella salía del coche dando un portazo. Los resultados del médico habían sido claramente que fabricaba demasiado cerumen y por ello, tendía a perder audición y falta de interés a su alrededor. Una vez le quitaron el gran tapón, oía todavía mejor y podía escuchar a Sora echar pestes mientras se alejaba.

La mujer se detuvo antes de entrar en la farmacia y regresó. Taichi le extendió el bolso. Sora se lo arrebató.

—Duermes en el sofá esta noche —aseveró.

Taichi le lanzó un beso como respuesta. Había cosas que valían la pena.

 **Fin**

 **07 de abril del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Quería algo divertido pero asustar un poco. Me acordé del fic de Mid mientras lo escribía, pero la idea la tenía en mente desde antes de leerlo, espero que no se enfade uvu.

Cuando nombro el implante, no es que Taichi crea que va a necesitarlo. Los casos para ese tipo de implante son otros, pero era el hecho de hacer referencia a que podría estar quedándose sordo.

Creo que Genee esperaba que Sora estuviera más furiosa, pero no podía hacerla más furiosa y sacarla del IC que tengo creado de ella... no sé xD Igual la cagué. Porque la veo enfadarse, pero no gritar a menos que sea necesario xD.

Se han tirado muchos trastos a la cabeza, pero realmente muchas mujeres quisieran un hombre que las ayudara o al menos, compartieran peso del hogar. Porque muchas han de cargar con hijos, casa y encima, trabajo. Y muchos maridos cuando llegan dicen que están agotados y han echado menos horas que ella.

En este caso, ellos no tienen hijos.

En fin, no me lio más. Genee, ya me dices cositas =)


End file.
